


这是一篇短篇

by tennis042



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennis042/pseuds/tennis042
Summary: 青年在被甩后看见了自家邻居，突然萌生了一个很邪恶的想法。
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这是写着玩的，所以它完了  
> 首发在长佩论坛，后来被归类到二货文包，还挺好笑的。  
> 另外，目前刑法规定了强奸罪的受害对象为女性，强奸男性是无法按强奸罪判刑的，希望这次修刑法能修改掉这点。

叶毕帆住在囧囧路，确切地址是，囧囧路边一栋四层出租屋的二楼一套月租四百，水电煤气费另算的一房一厅里。  
顺便提一提，叶毕帆的工作是附近便利店的店务员，几乎每天都过著昼伏夜出的生活，加上他是那种难得的休假能窝在家就尽量窝在家里的宅男，所以住在附近并认识叶毕帆的人真的少之又少（房东阿姨除外）。  
少之又少不代表没有，比如住在叶毕帆对面屋的林垦。林垦是某酒吧的首席调酒师，固定工作时段为晚上八点到凌晨两点。有时候下了班林垦会顺便到叶毕帆工作的便利店买宵夜，两人打照面次数多了，加上在门口又碰到过两次，自然而然就有了几分印象。  
如果你不怕死跑去问叶毕帆觉得林垦怎麽样，叶毕帆会反问你:“你说的是住在我隔壁那只死基佬？”如果调换一下两位主角在问题的位置，林垦会很斩钉截铁地警告：“不要在我面前提那只老土怪！”  
至於他们什麽时候结下的梁子成了个未解之迷。  
  
其实他们你不犯我，我不犯你，日子过得还是挺相安无事，直到林垦被男盆友甩了，叶毕帆的和美小日子也跟著到了头。  
  
林垦的ex是个不到一米七的小个子，人长得白白净净，像块棉花糖。棉花糖虽然长得像棉花糖，性子却是完全惹不起，所以林垦和他在咖啡厅谈分手的时候他想都不想就先泼他一身咖啡，然後喊了句“服务员卖单！！”潇洒地丢了张红色毛爷爷离开现场。  
林垦同志目送他恨得牙痒痒，真窝了一肚子火无处发泄。  
  
回到家，人才走到门口，林垦就看到叶毕帆拿著大包小包以金鸡独立的方式在掏钥匙。  
  
叶毕帆今天休假，见到家里的存货不是吃光就是用光，干脆就跑出去补仓，顺道还买了几本小黄书准备回家观摩。  
  
林垦看叶毕帆猥琐的背影越看越觉得火大，其实可以理解的，叶毕帆和棉花糖都是不到一米七的小个子，加上两人本来积怨甚深，一时间新仇旧恨全都迸了出来。  
  
“打劫！”冰冷的刀横到脖子上，受惊的叶毕帆条件反射举起双手，整个人就顺势贴上门板，当然东西也撒了一地。  
“把身上的钱都掏出来。”  
林垦话音刚落，叶毕帆就抖嗦嗦地奉上钱包。林垦抢过，打开一看，只有一张二十块纸币孤零零地靠著钱包壁，於是怒了：“草，还没有我身上带的多！”  
叶毕帆闻言，不乐意了：“爱拿不拿，老子就剩这麽多，不要拉到。”  
这语气里包含的不爽让林垦倒吸了口凉气，小样儿，然後林垦被激怒了。  
“很好。很好。”他狞笑到，“老子现在不想劫财了，改劫色。”说罢，伸手揽过叶毕帆的脖子往自己屋里拖。  
叶毕帆总算意识到事情的严重性，猛烈挣扎了两下，然後发现他们体格太悬殊（林垦华丽丽的一米八几）根本就是浪费力气後就很直接求饶了：“壮士饶命啊！！！！！”  
林垦同志选择无视。  
“壮士！！！！你要劫色，行！起码让我收拾下再来献身行吗？”  
林垦本来想继续无视，但有着严重洁癖的他瞄到横在楼道的几本淫秽读物，觉得十分瞎狗眼，就允了。  
“下午自己洗干净滚过来，敢放我飞机後果自负！”  
然後林垦就丢下石化的叶毕帆扬长而去。

惊魂未定的叶毕帆回到家，第一件事就是把扑到座机前狂按一个号码，他的高中死党姚谦的手机号。  
“姚谦救命，隔壁那只死基佬刚才抢劫我。”叶毕帆的小嗓门还是抖啊抖的。  
“他抢了你多少？”  
“他说我的钱还没他身上带的多，干脆就不抢了。”  
“这是犯罪中止，没人身伤害没财物损失，根本不算犯罪。”  
“可是他说要劫我色！”叶毕帆哭诉到。  
“强了？”姚谦问。  
“没……他叫我下午自己洗干净过去找他。”  
姚谦扶额：“你他妈现在赶快给我滚过来。”  
  
叶毕帆在姚谦家借住了一个星期，每天照样上班下班，说也神奇，这段时间林垦一次也木有出现过，後来叶毕帆也觉得是自己多疑，於是挥别了姚谦回家住了。  
搬回去的第三个晚上，林垦终于出现了，买了一盒特价四十三块五的套套，拿起到付钱的期间连瞄都没有瞄过叶毕帆一眼。  
好兆头。叶毕帆想，担惊受怕的日子看样子到头了。  
又过了两天，叶毕帆上中班（下午四点到晚上十点）。回到家才打开门，叶毕帆就觉得背後凉凉的，心里直发毛，才想著是不是碰上好兄弟来著，後面突然伸出一只手，顺著他握著钥匙的手，“哢嚓”一声又把门锁了。  
  
叶毕帆哆哆嗦嗦地回头，正好对上某人放著绿光的眼睛。  
  
“我等你等得好辛苦～”  
林垦一脸狞笑，提著叶毕帆往自己屋里一扔，然後长腿一勾，门就关上了。  
  
“你，你，你不要过来。”叶毕帆双手护胸状，正处於居高临下状的林垦邪魅一笑，往他身上一覆，惨叫呻吟随之响了一屋。  
  
完事後，叶毕帆咬著被角痛哭，一双眼像小白兔一样通红通红的：“混蛋，老子要告你，告到你甩裤。”  
林垦吸了口事后烟表示无所谓：“反正男人搞男人又不算犯法。”  
“而且我们明显就是和奸。你自己也有爽到的。”他露出白花花的牙齿，“不过你放心，哥我不是会嚼完松的人，我会对你负责任的。“

叶毕帆哭得更桑心了。

———————

张三碰见李四，张三说：“老同学好久不见，让我捶你一拳。”然后张三给了李四一拳，李四死了。  
张三碰见李四，张三说：“老同学好久不见，让我捶你一拳。”李四说：“捶个毛线，老子心脏病，你一拳过来老子就见马克思了。”张三狐疑了半刻，不信，一锤下去，李四果然翘辫子了。  
张三碰见李四，张三说：“老同学好久不见，让我捶你一拳。”李四说：“捶个毛线，老子心脏病，你一拳过来老子就见马克思了。”张三说：“我不信，我们会医院检查下。”到了医院，医生得出结论，锤了即死。张三还是锤了，李四果断领船票了。

以上为三个不同事例，但这三个事例都只导致了一个结果——该发生的还是会发生，李四升天了。

这就是姚谦看到哭哭啼啼的叶毕帆后的感想。  
”那你现在打算怎么办？“姚谦递给他一卷新开的卷纸，”不过我得告诉你，这事最好就是私底下了掉，官司什么的基本没有得打。“  
叶毕帆闻言，抽卷纸抽得更狠了。  
姚谦看他这个样就知道私了根本没门，只好柔声安慰：”你就当被狗咬了一口，反正你又怀不上孩子。“  
叶毕帆立刻泪目圆瞪，一副要吃掉他的样子：”你被人‘哔——’再‘哔——’再‘哔——’试试看，绝对四分之三条命都没了。你说当别狗咬，被狗咬几口就直接送殡仪馆的吗？”  
姚谦想说有的，但看到叶毕帆的脸色就乖乖选择自动屏蔽。

现在家是不能回了，林灰狼应该还在他家门口徘徊。  
叶毕帆又抽了几格卷纸擤了把鼻涕，然后用可怜兮兮的小眼神看着姚谦：“求收留。”  
留吧，留吧，反正又不是没留过。姚谦心想，按开电视看《法制说法》。

当天晚上，姚谦学习了一把雷锋蜀黍，把床让给了叶毕帆，自己打地铺。

叶毕帆在床上滚了好几回，仍然木有见周公的欲`望。旁边，姚谦已经睡得半死，鼾声不断，哈哈，这下好了，叶毕帆更加睡不着了。  
望着白白的天花板发了好一会呆，叶毕帆开始思考以后的问题。惹不起我还不会躲吗？所以第二天一大早，姚谦才爬起床，顶着两黑眼圈的叶毕帆一脸严肃地告诉他：“我要辞职，我要搬家。”  
姚谦叼着牙刷，有些口齿不清：“行，你先辞工，我回头给你找房子。”  
叶毕帆这时终于心满意足地滚去补眠。

话说林垦在叶毕帆家门口候了三天也没见到叶毕帆，他决定改变策略，改到叶毕帆工作的便利店抓人。当晚收工直接踩场，可惜人没见着，还得到了一个让他很郁闷的消息。

叶毕帆辞职了，让林垦更郁闷的是，他还要被叶毕帆那个大妈同事为了这事愤恨地喷了一脸口水。  
不就是辞个职，用得着这么深仇大恨吗？林垦提着一打啤酒局促地回了家。

接下来该怎么逮人？  
林垦靠着叶毕帆家的门边抽烟边思考这个问题，烟蒂随手就扔在地上。住在顶楼的房东阿姨买菜回来刚好见到这一幕，连忙扯开嗓门嚷到：”STOP~~~~“

房东阿姨的叫嚷虽然让林垦成功地呆了一下，手中的烟蒂却还是义无反顾地掉落，成为地上垃圾的一员。

房东阿姨这时三步并作两步冲了过来，对着他来了一句：”我还说谁这两天这么欠扁增加我的工作量，没想到居然是你！“一副痛心疾首的样子。  
“对不起。”林垦羞愧地低下了头。  
”对不起有乜嘢用，对不起也改变不了你把垃圾扔在人家门口这个事实。“  
”是的。“林垦继续羞愧地低着头，”都是我的错。“  
”算了。”房东阿姨也没林垦那么好气，指着那堆垃圾对他说，“你一会把这堆垃圾扫了，我晚上还约了人看房子。“

房东阿姨轻飘飘的一句话顿时掷得林垦的心海激起了千重浪。

”什么！他要搬走！？“  
”是啊，叶毕帆那孩子昨天给我打电话，说要退房，今天回来搬东西，搞卫生。“阿姨没有察觉他脸色不善还自顾自地点评，”那孩子都住了这么久，人乖又不会拖租，阿姨我还真是有点舍不得。“  
“……阿姨，他有没有跟你说要搬去哪里？”林垦压下火气，和颜悦色地问。  
“他倒没跟我说这个，只是说他换了份工作，想搬去离单位近点的地方。”阿姨还想继续和林垦吹下去，但一瞄手表就作罢了，“这么晚了，我还要回家煮饭，不然老头子又要骂人了，你记得把垃圾扫了。'  
”好的，阿姨你慢行。“林垦笑眯眯地说。等房东阿姨转身上了楼，他就拉长了一张脸，磨牙磨得咯咯响。  
好家伙，叶毕帆你居然敢躲，被我逮到你就死定了。

当天下午，姚谦请了假要帮叶毕帆搬家，怕叶毕帆东西太多又特地叫来了一个有车又轮休的壮汉同事。壮汉住在城东，姚谦家在城西，囧囧路在城中，姚谦从节省时间的角度考虑，最后和他约定在囧囧路会面。

在去搭公车的路上，叶毕帆“哈痴。哈痴”打了两个喷嚏。  
姚谦丢给他一包tempo后，迅速和他拉开了两米以上的距离。  
“喂，你一定要这样吗？”叶毕帆无语地看着他。  
“我只是不想被人当成和你一路货色。”姚谦厌恶地说，“你这捞爆的造型看起来像个死变态。”  
“就是戴了口罩和墨镜，至于吗？”  
姚谦本来想说不至于，但看到一身夏威夷风地摊货的某人开始快步向西装笔挺的自己走来，“卧槽，别过来。”立马脱口而出。  
这平地一声吼惹得四周打酱油的路人纷纷驻足，叶毕帆被众人含有“禽兽，放开那个青年”意味的眼神刺得体无完肤。

我不是变态……叶毕帆想说。

不甘心的他朝姚谦比了个中指。姚谦挑挑眉，不甩他，没多久叶毕帆放在裤兜的手机响起一个很娇俏的男声：“嗯啊～人家还要～”。叶毕帆震撼了一下，短信音什么时候变样了？连忙掏出一看，姚谦发来的短信，上面只有两个字：“呵呵”。

草啊……叶毕帆泪流满面。

姚谦的壮汉同事庄翰出门的时候刚好碰上下班高峰期足足迟了一个小时才到囧囧路。在约好的地方没有看见如标志物一样的姚谦，联系了一下姚谦的尿性——没见着那货多数还没出门，所以他干脆把车停在路边，跑到附近的便利店买了瓶矿泉水。一出店门就看到两人在拉拉扯扯，虽然两人都是汉纸，但这并不妨碍庄翰看热闹的兴致。  
“你不要太过分了。”穿着奇怪的小青年大概扯累了，自暴自弃地一屁股坐地上。  
另一小青年冷哼了声，抓起他直接扛肩上，也不管被扛那人对着自己的脸又捶又打，走了。  
庄翰捏着矿泉水罐，目瞪口呆地看着他们走远，心想真是苍天白日琅琅乾坤世风日下人心不古。

回到停车处，就见到姚谦趴在自家小本田的车头。  
“额滴神，你这是在做什么……”庄翰提起呈尸体状的姚谦，“别人不知道还以为我撞到人。”  
姚谦见着庄翰像是见着了亲人，两行宽泪立马刷刷刷地滑了下来：“怎么办，庄翰，叶毕帆不见了。”  
“怎弄不见的？”姚谦泪眼汪汪的样子让庄翰觉得头皮一阵发麻。  
“我改他短信音，怕他打我先溜了，在他家楼下等了半天等不到人，回头找就找不着了。”姚谦说着说着，鼻涕也出来了。  
“你给他打过电话了吗？”庄翰递给他一个纸巾桶。  
“无人接听。”姚谦只是搁在手边，照样把眼泪鼻涕全部抹在庄翰的西装上。

与之此时，叶毕帆低正低垂着脑袋在林垦家的沙发呈正襟危坐状。  
“你有什么想说？嗯？”林垦面无表情给脸上的淤伤滚熟鸡蛋。  
“我错了……”叶毕帆吸了吸鼻子，“我真错了。”。  
“知道自己错哪了？”  
“我，我不应该毁你容。”见林垦没啥反应，叶毕帆继续哭丧着一张脸，“不，不，我不应该不负责任，不是，不应该不让你负责任。”   
“你自己说，怎么办？”林垦在心里默默地比了个V字。 

两个小时后，姚谦接到叶毕帆的电话：“什么？不用帮你搬家！？你不是退租了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
“不搬？你的东西搁哪？不是还没找到地方搬吗？”  
“……东西都搬我家对面了。”说完，叶毕帆直接把电话挂了。  
姚谦：“……”  
庄翰：“……回去吧……”

就这样，小本田朝着夕阳，缓缓地，驶去。

完


	2. 番外一

叶毕帆和林垦就这样糊里糊涂地住一块了，没多久叶毕帆找了份给别人送快件的新工作，虽然两人经常因为观念不同吵架，但打是情骂是爱，小日子倒真是踏踏实实在过。姚谦有时去蹭饭，见证他们居然各种能琴瑟和谐，大呼“还吾狗眼”之余也是佩服地啧啧称奇。  
总体来说，叶毕帆和林垦对对方还挺满意。  
某天，林垦不知从哪里摸到一只玛瑙镯子，叶毕帆见着就问：“哪来的？”  
林垦皮笑肉不笑地回答：“我奶奶给我妈的，现在我妈让我给我媳妇。”  
“媳妇？你不是基佬吗？哪会有媳妇儿。”  
林垦没说话，一把抓过他的左爪子把镯子往上一套，叶毕帆想要收回爪子已经来不及了，林垦已经把镯子往他手腕上推。  
“你，你干嘛啊，这不是白费劲吗？”叶毕帆惊慌失措道。  
“……试试看再说。”林垦说完，又开始推镯子。  
“别……别，别忙，能……能，能不能抹点肥皂水再继续。”镯子卡在了手心的位置不上不下，叶毕帆觉得被镯子滑过的皮肤火辣辣的发痛。  
“忍一下就好。”林垦口头上安慰到，管也没管叶毕帆噙了泪珠的双眼，一个狠劲。  
卧槽！！！！！叶毕帆内心瞬间被好多只草泥马践踏而过，两行清泪就涌出了眼眶，滑落脸颊，而那只该死的镯子已经稳稳当当地横在手腕。  
林垦：“要取下来吗？”  
叶毕帆的内心又跑过了好多只草泥马。


	3. 番外二

AM 7:00

昏昏欲睡的姚谦一头载进了手提电脑的键盘，“啪”的一声额头红了一块。从茶水间出来的庄翰正好目睹事情经过，于是他笑眯眯地凑上前：“笔记本还好吧？”  
姚谦扶额做了个祝你戴绿帽的手势。  
庄翰腾出手弹了姚谦还在发红的额头两下：“不许偷懒，十点要见客。”  
万恶的熊男！  
姚谦对着庄翰的背影用中指敬了个礼，准备埋头再战的时候突然发现自己手边多了杯冒着热气的咖啡。  
哼，就装。

AM 9:00

叶毕帆睡了个自然醒，刚想爬起来刷牙就被林垦从背后抱住，挣也挣不开。  
“松手。”  
林垦亲昵地吻了吻他的耳背：“陪我躺会。”  
“！！！”叶毕帆大惊失色，条件发射就把手搭到林垦额头：“发烧？！”  
烧你条命！  
林垦很懊恼，后果很严重。  
于是——  
叶毕帆被拿下了。  
叶毕帆被扒光了。  
叶毕帆鬼哭狼嚎了。  
林垦心满意足了，点火抽事后烟了时，叶毕帆已经彻底虚脱成一坨有意识的SHIT。

PM 1:00

快被被万恶的资本主义榨干的姚谦饿得快要前胸贴后背了，但作为一个资深的装13，他还是拖着虚软的两条腿硬撑着找了星巴克买了一杯摩卡、一个蓝莓麦芬和一份三文鱼三文治。  
刚找了个窗边卡座坐下，突然跑出个人来搭桌。  
日哟，劳资最讨厌搭桌。  
姚谦扶额。  
刚想把人赶跑，可一瞧那人，内心的OS瞬间转换成：日哟，号称不装13的这货居然会在这里出现！！  
庄翰（括弧笑）：“你能来我就不能来？”  
“……”能来能来，劳资这种一穷二白身家清白的都慕名来赏个光，大爷你当然能来，装13圣地恨不得你这种住洋楼养番狗的有钱爷日日临幸。  
“你的蛋糕看起来不错啊，分我一半。”庄翰很自觉拿起刀叉分起姚谦的麦芬的尸，很仔细地切成了小块，完工后还叉起一块递给姚谦，“尝尝。”  
附近围观的人民群众纷纷投来了炽热的目光。  
姚谦内心那块神圣的马勒戈壁，第一次，跑过了好多只草泥马。

PM 3:00  
叶毕帆顶着湿漉漉的头发走出浴室，林垦正聚精会神地研究这几份宣传单。  
“干嘛了这是？”叶毕帆一屁股挤到林垦身边坐下，林垦把手里的单子全塞给了他：“晚上不做饭出去吃，你看喜欢什么。”明显一副让叶毕帆翻身当家做主的样子。  
叶毕帆自然是从流如善。作为一个什么都吃的吃货，他只是随便从宣传单中抽了一张：“就这个吧。”  
林垦接过一看，XX寿司，八点半后寿司一律五折。  
似乎还不错。

PM 6:00  
送走最后一位客户，姚谦一天的忙碌总算告一段落。  
伸了个懒腰，姚谦开始盘算晚餐的着落，手上整理文件的动作也跟着放慢。  
“今晚还想加班？”庄翰不知打哪里冒出来，笑眯眯地看着他。  
姚谦翻了两个白眼，爱理不理的。  
“姚谦，凭你现在对上司这态度铁定是要扣工资的。”  
姚谦很想吼麻痹爱扣不扣，可惜理想很丰满，现实很骨感，他也只能小狗腿一下：“头儿教训的是。”  
庄翰很是受用：“为了庆祝我成了你的新上司，今晚我请客。”  
“好嘞。”得，今晚不砍他一脖子血，鄙人就改姓庄，“那就XX吧，我好久没吃过寿司了。”  
“行，听说八点半过后寿司一律五折，现在还早先加会班好了。”庄翰丢下这么句轻飘飘的话又消失了。  
万恶的资本主义，万恶的熊男。  
姚谦愤恨地盯着某人消失的方向，心想庄翰坟蛋肿么不去死一死。

PM 9:00  
叶毕帆和林垦刚进门，就看到吧台正在点菜的两个熟悉的背影。  
“宝贝儿～(●/'口`)/”叶毕帆兴奋地冲向姚谦，林垦则向庄翰点点头表示问候。  
“滚，老子啥时变成你的宝贝儿，伴儿在身边也不懂得收敛下。”姚谦回身给了叶毕帆一个爆栗，才对林垦扯了扯嘴角，“他只是跟我闹着玩而已，林先生千万不要介意。”  
“没事，我家这位傻冒也不是一天两天的事了，我也习惯了。”林垦表示理解。  
“既然看到宝贝儿，我要跟宝贝儿一块，谁也不能分开我们。”  
姚谦无语地把询问的目光投向行为举止明显正常的林垦，林垦同志表示很无奈：“他最近没事就看芒果台，唉……你知道的。”  
姚谦：“……”  
“既然都认识，那就一块坐吧。”庄翰笑眯眯地说。  
领导都这么发话了，姚谦自然是没意见的。  
一顿下来，除了叶毕帆有时抽一抽，倒是吃得很尽兴。最后林垦和庄翰各付各账，俩大爷也很是满意。

PM 10:30 回家路上

林垦扫视了一下路面，见除了时不时有汽车路过，没有多少路人，干脆抓过叶毕帆的蹄子，两人牵起了手。  
“我现在才发现你脸皮还是挺厚的。”叶毕帆笑嘻嘻地调侃到。  
林垦面无表情，但握着叶毕帆蹄子的手突然一个用力，惨叫声立马响起。

“你朋友挺好玩的。”庄翰边开车边跟姚谦闲聊。  
“上次他要搬家，你也有来帮忙，还有跟他一块来的是他宿友。”  
“哦，是他啊，但我总觉得在哪见过他跟他宿友。”  
“哦。”  
“姚谦，我当了你的上司，你是不是不高兴？”  
“我像不高兴吗？”姚谦想了想，应该没有吧。  
“是看起来闷闷不乐的……放心，我会对你跟从前一样好的。”  
姚谦摸摸鼻子：“那能不能把配给我的电脑换好一点，那个打不了游戏。”  
庄翰：“……这个真不行。”


End file.
